


clouds

by Konoha



Category: 7 Seeds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoha/pseuds/Konoha
Summary: Post manga spoilers!It's been a week of sailing, and Matsuri already feels like she's weighing him down.
Relationships: Ryou/Matsuri (7 Seeds)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	clouds

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! I've been obsessed with 7 Seeds so I just wanted to write a drabble on it. ♡

Matsuri bounced on the wooden deck, staring out into the horizon. The harsh waves churned against the boat as they sailed, salty air swirling around them in invisible clouds they knew they could only feel. It had been almost a week now, Matsuri counted, of sailing with no end in sight. Of course, she knew this was going to be the case. She had chosen to come along purposely, and she did not regret it.

She stood on the deck, carefully holding onto the rope as she peered down at the water. From somewhere behind her she could hear Ango and Ryou discussing something, broken phrases like " _in this direction_ " and " _from the farthest side"_ making their way over to her as they were carried by the wind.

No, she did not regret it...

But.

For days now she had wandered the ship, looking for ways to keep herself entertained. Ango and Ryou were always busy, either practicing their English (or encouraging her to do the same) or analysing their surroundings, diving, even bouncing scenarios off of each other. She missed Natsu and her quirkiness. She always thought of such creative things to do, and walking around the ship now brought those memories back with such strong nostalgia that she almost felt homesick for the times they all traveled together. If she focused enough she could picture Arashi as he came back from a dive, or Semimaru gathering up the clams to prepare dinner. She wished she could reach out and hold those memories physically close to her heart.

"Matsuri." Ryou's stern voice drew her out of her thoughts and she snapped her attention over to him, giving him a sheepish smile, "Stop daydreaming, there's work to be done." In between Ryou and Ango was a parchment of paper, containing a rough sketch of the islands they had come across in Japan. Sado, the new home of the other teams, was placed neatly in the center. Besides them, an old map served as a stark comparison of the world they once knew.

"Right now, I suspect we are headed in this direction," he paused to hover his finger over the old world map and trace a line, "which means we will eventually come across what's left of the islands of Hawaii."

"Oooh, Hawaii!" Matsuri instantly perked up, "It's been ages since I've gone, literally!" She reached out to grasp Ryou's arm but he didn't react, letting her hold it without protest. Above them, dark clouds were quietly joining together to slowly obscure the sun.

"Looks like another storm's approaching," Ango stated, squinting up at the clouds, "let's strap down anything that might get washed overboard."

Together the three of them worked, each tackling a different area, tying down any loose equipment they had on deck. Most of their stuff was safely in the confines of the ship, but some things, such as a wooden crate they had been using to collect rainwater, made sense to keep outside. Matsuri struggled with some things, such as adjusting the sail, and had to leave it up to Ango who came from behind her and dealt with it with a steady hand. When they had finished Matsuri gave a triumphant smile, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, "Gee, I'm beat."

Ryou gave her a slight glance and turned, heading below the deck and into the ship. When she heard his footsteps retreating, Matsuri sighed. She noticed Ango raise an eyebrow and quickly lower it, lightly biting his lip as if he was questioning if he should question her about it.

"Ango-kun, sometimes I feel like," Matsuri began, giving him a sad smile, "Ryou-kun will never feel the same."

Ango looked at her, pondering his options and approach. Should he be blunt? Reassuring? Matsuri and him talked the least out of everyone, as she had always been with Ryou or Semimaru while he was always with Natsu or Arashi. Their time spent on the boat was often just greetings in passing, as he chose to keep to himself and she picked up on it.

"You matter to him," is what Ango finally decided on, glancing away from Matsuri's beady eyes to stare at something in the distance, "I wouldn't question that for a minute." That answer seemed satisfactory enough as she turned from him, going back to the spot she had occupied earlier close to the edge of the boat.

"Yep!" came her cheery laugh, loosely masking her concern.

* * *

The sounds of creaking wood awoke Ryou, drawing him out of the slumber he had just begun. He rubbed his eyes, instinctively looking around his surroundings. Was it Ango, going out onto the deck this late? No, it couldn't be. He had just gone to bed as well, and he wouldn't go check something out without waking him first.

He stood up and picked up the lighter blanket he had on his bed, bringing it with him as he made his way to the deck of the ship. As he passed the kitchen on his way to the stairs he ran his hand through his hair, giving a soft sigh as he prepared to embrace the chilly night air.

Matsuri sat with her arms drawn around her knees, holding herself close. Her hair was relaxed, cascading down her shoulders in a frizzy mess she couldn't be bothered to tame. She felt Ryou before she even heard him, his hand on her shoulder startling her.

"Ryou-kun?" she asked, brushing away her thoughts, "Why are you awake?"

"Why are you?" he retorted back, opening up the blanket and draping it over her shoulders. A faint dust of pink graced Matsuri's cheeks as she widened her eyes, surprised by the gesture, "You're going to get sick."

"I'll be fine, I just wanted to sit out here for a bit," Matsuri answered, and turned her attention away from him to focus on the scenery. The glow of the moon was barely visible, hidden secretly behind dark clouds that promised incoming rain. The sea was still calm around them, but the air was charged with humidity that foreshadowed precipitation. Ryou sat down next to her, his shoulder lightly brushing up against hers.

"Am I just going to be in your way?" Matsuri suddenly asked after waiting a moment, still not making eye contact, "I wanted to come be with you, but I don't want to be in your way, Ryou-kun."

"You aren't." his response was curt, cutting her off before she could finish her words. She shuffled a bit closer and laid her head against his shoulder, which he did not protest. "I'm glad you're here," he stated after a moment and ruffled her hair slightly with his hand.

"I'm glad I am too," she said in a quiet voice, letting the sounds of the waves mask it, "I'm really excited to travel, to meet new teams, for all of it."

They sat in silence for a bit, the quiet between them comfortable as they each lost themselves to their own thoughts. It wasn't until a raindrop fell against Ryou's cheek that he glanced up, moving his shoulder away. Matsuri noticed and pulled away, palms against the wood as she got ready to stand up herself.

"Your hair looks good like that," Ryou said suddenly after giving her a long look, "I like it."

"Hehe, thanks," Matsuri giggled, sticking her tongue out playfully, "But I like it tied up, too."

Ryou reached out to grab her face and kissed her, pulling away so fast that Matsuri barely had a chance to react. She brought her hand up to cover his and smiled up at him, eyes full of mirth.

"What was that for?" She beamed, barely containing her excitement. Ryou smiled at her, the kind of smile that made her heart melt, and turned away.

"Let's go inside, Matsuri."


End file.
